A Memoir of the Maycomb Girl
by rafaelwenzel196
Summary: Set in the present day and after the events of Go Set a Watchmen. It's the birthday of 90 years old of Jean Louise and she decided to do a party in her house, inviting all her familiries and friends. However her old memories doesn't stop come back in her mind when she was a 6 year old girl. This fanfic is a tribute to Harper Lee that passed away last year.
1. Chapter 1 - The Begining of the Party

It was April 28th of 2017 in Maycomb a city of Alabama, Jean Louise was looking at the view of her neighborhood sat in a chair on the balcony of her house. On that day it was her birthday of 90 years old, and she knew that to reach that age healthy it isn't easy for anybody. She was remembering Jem and herself when they were kids playing with the old tire rolling down the road with Dill.

After that, she returned back inside the house. She started to read the news when the telephone rang, when she has picked up the phone she questioned:

"Who is it? "

"It's me, Jean Louise, Cecil. Happy Birthday! Sorry I can't go out to your party today, because I'm in a nurse home with some healthy problems" said Cecil Jacobs, an ex classmate of Jean Louise Finch in her elementar school's years.

"Oh, thank you, Cecil. No problem and how are you? "

"Old, with a lot of breathe problems and in a nursing home" Cecil made a joke to Jean Louise "but taken away my healthy problems I'm fine and you? "

Scout started to laught and after that she said

"I'm fine too. Taken away my old age and my fucking fragility, I'm good".

And then Cecil started to laught with Jean Louise and said:

"Take care of yourself, Jean Louise. Bye".

And then she said:

"Thank you, Cecil. Take care of yourself too, bye".

After to have spoken with Cecil, Jean Louise finished read the news and then get dressed to receive all the guests to your house to celebrate her birthday.

At the same time she finished to get dressed, her oldest son knocked in the door and he said:

"Hi, mom. It's me your son, Atticus Jr, with Carmen can we come in? "

And then Jean said:

"Yes, Atticus. Wait a fucking second..."

And in the outside of the house Carmen looked at Atticus Finch Jr with a bad face and questioned him:

"Is she going to start again? "

So, Atticus looked at her and in the same time Jean opened the door and said with a wheezy voice:

"I hate these fucking door, she's so heavy and it appeared that with the years past she turns heavier than before. "

And Atticus Finch Jr hugged her and said:

"Hi, mom! Firstly of all happy birthday, may all your dreams come true and that you have a lot of peace, health and happiness in your heart. That you continue to speak a lot of swear words, complain about everything and be these adorable person, love you".

And Jean Louise tanked her old son:

"Oh, thank you darling, I'm really flattered with your presence here, so how are you? "

"I'm fine, thank you. I and Carmen bought a gift from you, I hope you enjoy. "

When she picked up the gift, she said:

"Oh thank you darling, it wasn't necessary."

And then she smiled to him and Carmen hugged:

"Happy birthday, mrs. Jean Louise. "

And Jean Louise said:

"Oh thank you. "

After that she questioned:

"And Stanley and Cassandra? Where are they? "

Cassandra and Stanley are the grandchildren of Jean by part of Atticus Finch Jr, Stanley has 31 and Cassandra has 25.

And then Atticus asked:

"I think they'll get soon, Stanley with Helena and Bart and Cassandra I think she'll be here with her boyfriend Jack in a short time. "

Bart was Jean Louise's first great-grandson he has born in ten months ago.

And then she opened more the door for her oldest son and his wife get entered in the house.

So, Jean questioned to Atticus, curious:

"So, what's the gift? "

"Opened it that you'll discovered. "

When Jean Louise opened the gift she looked disgusting. It was a teapot, when she looked to the gift she get offended and said:

"But this gift is so old! Hell! Your great-aunt Alexandra was a person that could like that, but unfortelly she's not here with us anymore. However, It's me and I'm not old at all and I don't even like tea"

After she said that his oldest son countered her idea:

"But, mother. You are already old and I admit I'm old too, this is not a problem and in these teapot you could drink a lot of others drinks if you want, like coffee for example, that I know you like. It's not tea necesseraly. And Aunt Alexandra just passed away in a couple years ago, I was only two years old when she passed away. You have to live the present day, not the past, we just spoken it with you. Think what father would like. "

And then Jean Louise thinking about it and said:

"Ok, son, I'm sorry. I know you miss so much your father, he was a good man. Having an idea I used to play with him and my brother here in the backyard and I meet him for my first time here. Dill was a good man, I miss him too so much."

Jean Louise has started to crying and his son hugged her and said:

"Oh, mother. Don't be sad. I know how solitary you feel in here, we just have spoken to you about this. You should go to a nursing home, there you shouldn't be feel very lonely as here. "

And then she stopped to crying and said:

"You don't understand, darling. That's my shelter, my story, even when your grandfather passed away I decided to stay here and with the help of your father reform the place and start over from scratch. I'm sorry but if you put me in that, I will never forgive you for do that thing to me. "

And then the son looked to her mom and decided not to talk about this again and helped her to prepare the tables and the chairs to put in the garden, after that the guests started to arrive and the party began.


	2. Chapter 2 - Promises

When all the guests came in at the party, Jean Louise decided to do a speech to her birthday of 90 years old. She was very healthy to her age and she knew that reach that age healthful it was a conquer. In the opposite of her it was there Walter Cunningan Jr in a wheelchair with his wife in his side and a assistant.

She was really sorry for Walter after saw him in a wheelchair and she decided to speak with him and then asked:

"Hey, Walter. Can I sit with you here? "

And Walter looked at her with a face without recognize her and then his wife said:

" Walter, your friend made a question for you. "

When she said that Walter said in a frightened way:

"What friend, I even know who she is. "

And her wife explained to him:

"Jean Louise, your ex classmate of school. "

Jean Louise was really sad to see that Walter can't recognize her anymore, he was suffering from alzheimer and in a lot of situations he can't recognize the others that are around him.

So he asked:

"Jean Louise? What Jean Louise? Scout you mean, the girl that have put my face in the mud, because I didn't have brought the snack food and after her brother invited me to go in their house? Yes, I remind her. Wait, isn't that her home? "

And her wife answered:

"Yes, it is. "

"And where is she and Jem? I want to talk to her, do you know her father decided to defended a black man whose was acused to rape a white woman, you know how this could ruin his reputation and from Scout too? Everybody in class are talking about this. I've to warn her and her brother. "

After that Jean Louise remind her old memories again and her father, Atticus being racist, when she has came back to New York.

She never forget what happened on that day and her old memories about her father defended that man and been humiliated at school.

Althought that was painful, it was past and she had to live the present, like her son has said. And she said:

"I'm here, Walter. "

And Walter said:

"No, it's not you that I looking forward. It's Scout Finch, Jean Louise Finch. Do you know her she used to stay in the street. "

And the wife of Walter repressed him:

"But that's she, she grew up Walter. She's not more a girl, she's now a old lady, we just spoken about this in this morning. That's she. Jean Louise Finch your friend and that what happened with her father and her was past. Past, Walter. "

And then Jean Louise thought about what her son said earlier, "past is on the past", however some memories in the past are more alive than other thing and it's not easy to forget, mainly when her father said these atrocities in the Association of Colored People. She never forget about that and she won't.

After seeing Walter in that condition, she disappoints with herself, she was not a girl or any woman anymore, she was an old woman. Old. Nothing else. And Walter was a thing to her past and past should be forgotten.

And then Walter's wife said apologies to Jean Louise and she said:

"No, problem. I shouldn't have came here. We are all from the past, like our younth and our stories. Excuse me. "

After that she came out to her home and started to cry, not being able to contain the tears.

And then she questioned herself:

"Why? Why? Why do I invite all these people to celebrate my birthday of 90 years old? Why do I celebrate this? Why do I celebrate one more year without you, Atticus, my dear daddy? I miss you so much "

And after that she drunked herself in her own tears.

After to crying a little, she listened to a teen complaining about the party in the hallway upstairs. After that she recognized the voice of the person on the phone, it was her fifteen year old granddaughter Violet and she was saying on her telephone mobile:

"Oh, I can't this awful party anymore. I'm very bored and only have old people on this. I wish you were here. So, I wouldn't put up with this bunch of olds cachetics, even Wi-fi doesn't have in this town, can you believe that? I wish I were there in New York, if it wasn't this boring fuck party. And besides I don't know why but she invited these black people without no reasons, I know that 90 years old is a great age, but come on this party is just for our family and they aren't even our same kind of skin. Well, maybe she's so old that doesn't have nobody to invite that she decided to invite these people. " at the same time she started to laught and then she said "Okay, darling. I love you too, kisses. "

Jean Louise was feeling sad about these and bad after saw her granddaughter were prejudiced with Calpurnia's grandsons and Zebo. After that she talked with herself:

"Even my granddaughter thinks that I'm a fucking old lady. Maybe everybody is right about this, I'm a fucking finished old lady. However I can't accept these, even my grandaughter is being prejuced with them. "

Then she started to sob in the middle of the stairs of tears. Violet, that it was using the cellphone, stopped and questioned:

"Who is it? "

Jean Louise stopped to sob and didn't answered and got down the stairs quietly and Violet said:

"Maybe, it's my hallucination. Now, I'm hallucinated thankful to this old suck place. "

After that Jean Louise decided to go to the backyard, receive the guests. When she was going to the backyard, she listened a conversation about her in a tabble next to the backdoor in the backyard. It was Atticus Jr with her other sons, Theodore that's two years younger than Atticus, Louise that's two years younger than Theodore and four years younger than Atticus and George that's the youngest of the family and is one year younger than Louise.

And then Jean Louise get approached to listen what they were talk about and listened Atticus Jr saying:

"I know it's really complicated to you, Theodore. However, our mother doesn't have the same conditions that she had when father was alive. She have to go to a nurse home. In that place someone could take care of her. She can't even open the door anymore and look she invited these people for a party that we have to celebrate, come on Theodore she really need a treatment immediately for her, even the door she can't opened anymore, for her is everyday becoming stronger than before. In a clinic she could feeling better than here. "

And Theodore contradicted with the argument of Atticus Finch Jr:

"How could you be so sure about this, Atticus? How could you know that someone could take care of mom in that clinic? And what's the problem to mom invited these people to our party? She invited anyone that she wants to. It's her party! I studied a lot about this and I searched a lot of clinics it doesn't seemed that people in there are well treated. Besides we know the medication that our mother have to take in that clinics they don't. And she's our only mother, we just've argue about this and she doesn't want to go anywhere but here, she even said that if someone put her on that nursing homes she'll consider as a act of betrayal. "

After that, George said his point of view:

"I see your point, Theodore. However as hard as to accept the truth, we have to put mom in a clinic. She's not a woman with her 30 years old anymore that could take care of herself without needed the other person. She's a old woman, now. Afterwards she needed a psychologic revision look the type of people that she invited to this party. It's not because they're black people. It's because they don't belongs to our family. And in that clinic she could do things that any other old woman do like tricot, talking with another people, outdoor activities and more things like these. Atticus, you've my total support to put mom in a nursing home. I think that that could be the ideal place for her. And Theodore, mother'll understand our worried to her and knows that this was to her own good. "

"So do I. " said Louise's husband, Benett "I can't agreed anymore with you, Atticus. I think your mother needs a help, she arrived in an advanced age, it's not healthy to her lives here alone. She needs help, a help that only in a nurse home she should gets. Besides that's more suitable to her. "

After that, Jean Louise, that was listening everything, put a hand on her mounth extremely shocked and started to breathlessy in a noisy way.

And then everyson that was sitten on that table, looked at her and Atticus said:

"Mother..."

And she started to cry, at the same time she started to scream and cursing her own children, like she was six year old:

"How could you? Your little bastards! I'm your mother, I gave my own tits to feed everyone of you. I shouldn't have done this thing to you. If I know that this could've happened, I would never feed every last of you. It's my birthday, how could I be so patetic to have raised four prejudiced fucking children in that fucking house to they betrayal me on that way! I promised to your grandfather, before he died, that'll stay in here in that house and I'm not so old to forget it and without conditions to take care of myself, even when your father died, I decided to stay here. That's my fucking house and guess what?! No one will take me away from here, even yourselves your sons of a bitch! "

When she saw, everyone was looking at her and Walter whispered to his wife:

"Is that Scout? "

And she whispered to him:

"Yes, that's. "

"She looks so old. What happening to her? "

And his wife said:

"It's not time to it, Walter. After that I explaining to you, after that. "

And then everyone continued to look to Jean Louise Finch and Atticus Finch Jr said:

"Mother, I'm really sorry, but..."

Jean Louise at same time started to clean her tears and said:

"Don't talk to me anymore! I can't believe, my own children do these things to me. It's worse than betrayal, I prefered to seeing ourselves fucking a whore than this. It's worse than everything else that I saw in the world. How could you threat me and my guests with that lack of respect? I swear that it isn't that education that I gave to my sons and daughter. Besides no one of you are my children anymore! I have shame to say that you are my sons and daughter! "

And then she started to feel dizzy and get hallucinated, in her hallucination it was her father Atticus. After "seeing" him she looked surprised and questioned:

"Atticus? Father? "

And he said:

"Look, Alexandra. It's Jean Louise, I think she forgotten about what I said to her one day after I passed out that she has to forget the past and live the present, forget us dead. However besides I have a point of view different than her, I think she's certain in some aspects. But she's so lonely and old, she needs a company. After Dill died she hasn't nobody to takes care of her. She can't takes care of herself lonely anymore. I think she can't remember how she suffer for a year after she has broken up with Henry and Dill didn't have come back to Maycomb. "

At the same time, her aunt Alexandra appeared and contradicted Atticus:

"Yes, I know this Atticus. However, look at her she's so old and she is acting like when she was 6 years old with Francis. She isn't not a lady and she will never be one. Isn't better if she had talked to them? Without making a scandal to everyone looked at her? "

"Aunt? " asked Jean Louise to herself surprised.

"I know Alexandra, but you know how she is. When I have argumented in the Association of Colored People, she has faced against me making a scandal in the street. She's like that and no one can change her personality. " said Atticus contradicting Alexandra's point of view.

At this point Jean Louise started to repeat what her father said to her in her hallucination:

"Yes, father. No one can change who I am. I'm still the same as I was. I can take care of myself, besides I have aged. "

Suddenly, in Jean Louise's imagination appeared her brother Jem and Dill. And Jem questioned Atticus:

"But father. Is because of it that Scout can't go to a nursing home? Because her personality? "

"No, son. It's because I asked to her before I died that she and Dill should be really happy and stay here in Maycomb, because here is our story and they have to started from the strach. Forgetting us the dead. I said to her to don't change her personality she always can be these girl inside her that wants to defend the black people, that's beyond any prejudice that our society established, that she has to be very happy and always remember these house nothing as a place to death and yes a place that you can call home full of happiness and restart. " Atticus answered.

And then Jean Louise started to cry and Dill, in her hallucination too and he said:

"Thank you, mr. Finch. I don't have words to express that. Scout never said me that.. We started a new life with new people around us. "

And Jean Louise started to cry and said:

"Father? Dill? Aunt Alexandra? Jem? You don't have any idea how I miss you so much! You are my history. "

At the same time Jean Louise started to feel dizzy again and fainted on the floor.

When she fainted in the floor, everybody started to run desesparate in front of her and Atticus Finch Harris Jr. started to scream:

"Mother! Mother!"

When she was fainted, Scout started to remember a lot of flashbacks and memories of her story in Maycomb.


	3. Chapter 3 - Dill

After one year ago that Jean Louise has broken up with Henry, she decided to come to New York. Someday, she has received a call from her father, whose she didn't speak with him a long time, that mrs. Rachael Crawford, their neighbor, passed out because a brain tumor.

"It was a tragedy, Jean Louise. I remembered of Jem, the way that he and your mother died by a hemophilia. " And then Atticus started to cry in the phone.

It was the first time that Jean could seen Atticus acting emotional with a thing, in everytime he used to use his mind besides use his emotions even in the hard moments like when he has discovered that Jem has the same disease than his ex wife.

After that Jean Louise said:

"Atticus, I know how you feel, sometimes I feel the same way. Sometimes I feel in the same way, I feel affected sometimes or you think I overcame the fact that you're a racist? Life is hard. I'm sorry but I can't talk anymore about it, I have to turn off the phone. "

And then Jean Louise decided to turn off the phone when Atticus in the same instant said:

"Wait, Jean Louise! Don't turn off the phone! Do you think that's just because of it that I have called? I want to know about you. It just passed a year that it happens. You said on that day that you loved me besides I'm a racist and that's what I think. You can't just think about it everytime, Jean Louise. I want to know what you've made there in New York, the news, etc... "

And Jean Louise said:

"Father, I love you too besides of it. However... it's really complicated to me, do you know? I can't think about it, I'm an adult, but this is just a thing that makes me feel fragile. I love you as the same kind as you love me and I feel affected of the way that Jem died, but people passed to harder things than this, like the black people in Alabama and I can't stand with it. It's against my principles, what you've taught to me. I'm sorry, father but I there's nothing I could do here in Alabama. I have to work in the news as that's what I do. I'm sorry. "

And Atticus said without thought two times:

"Do you know that Dill Harris might come to Mrs Rachael's funeral? "

And Jean Louise questioned:

"What? "

"Dill Harris, your childhood's friend, do you remember him? "

And Jean Louise said in a tone when she was a child:

"Of course, I remember him! Who do you think I am, Atticus? I never forgot, Dill. And I heard that he was in Italy... Well... After the World War II. He stayed in an asylum in Italy or that's what I heard off. "

And Atticus said:

"Yes, I know. It may be just a possibility. However, I think it won't happened. It's so unpredictable. But okay, Jean Louise. I'm going to turn off the phone, some other day we talked, goodbye. "

And Jean Louise said goodbye to her father.

After that Jean Louise spends all her day doubting if Dill will come or not to the funeral and if she goes or not to the funeral meeting Dill again. It's really insane because she doesn't know the certain if Dill will come to the funeral. The most certain is that he won't come, but she can't stop to believing that he might come too. However, if she travel to Maycomb and doesn't see Dill she has nothing to do there, soon she will be wasting her time. But she takes her chances and decided to go to the Maycomb anyway.

Jean Louise arrived in Maycomb after passing one day that Atticus has called in 2 A.M. When she arrived she took her bags and gone to Atticus's house. She knocked in the door and was received by her aunt, Alexandra, that said:

"Jean Louise! I'm surprise you are here! I was thinking that you never will appeared here again! Long time no see! You look thinner than the last time! I bet that the food in New York is more expansive than the food here in Maycomb and everyone getting starving like that freak people that stay in the street! "

After that Jean Louise started to laugh with the comment of her aunt. Alexandra looked as the same person of the last time that Jean Louise stayed in Maycomb and for her childhood, doesn't change nothing. Then, Jean Louise said:

"It's good to see you, aunt! And where's father? "

And Alexandra answered:

"Well, you don't know? He's in the cemitery, Rachael Crawford died by a brain tumor, it's a tragedy! Not that I like deaths, but I decided to don't go because I don't wanna to mix with the freak people that are going to stay there, like the family of your ex-boyfriend, Henry. "

"Henry will be there? " asked Jean Louise.

Alexandra gave a sigh and answered:

"Unfortelly yes and his family too! And the Harris guy too! It's just stranger he arrived just today and is going to stay here untill Thursday! That's in two days! "

After Alexandra said that Dill was in Maycomb, Jean Louise widened her eyes and questioned happily:

"Dill is here? "

And Alexandra answered

"Yes, he was. But don't be so happy he changes a lot his physical appearence since he was a child. "

And then Jean Louise stayed quiet and entered in her father's house and picked up her bags in her room and prepared herself by her funeral and to see her ex boyfriend and his family there. But this is because she made it just because one person: Dill.

So she gone to the cemitery, in there she finds Atticus talking with Henry and she hugged her fater:

"Father! It's good to see you! " screamed Jean Louise in front of the others.

Then everyone started to look at Jean Louise and recognize that it was her from meters and Atticus said in a low voice:

"It's good to see you too, daughter! "

After that she stopped to hug her father and Henry looked at her and started to stare him and he said:

"It's good to see you, Jean Louise! "

"Thank you! It's good to see you, too! "

Then she looked at the crowd and in the middle she found a Dill different to the boy that she growned up. Taller, muscular and with a beard. He was alone and then she came closer to him and questioned:

"Dill Harris? Is that you? "

Then he turned up and say:

"Yes... It's me... And who are you? "

And she smiled to him and said:

"It's me, Jean Louise! Scout! "

And he surprised himself and said:

"Scout is that really you! Long time no see! You looked really different, it's appeared that you transformed herself into a lady! And where's your family? Where's Atticus and Jem? It's a long time that I don't see you! "

At the same instant Jean Louise answered:

"Well Atticus is here and Jem... " In the time that Jean Louise pronun the name of her brother she stayed quiet and didn't speak one more word.

And Dill questioned:

"What happened? What happened to Jem? "

Jean Louise stayed in the same place in a cathatonic state and Dill understand the massage and said:

"Oh, I'm sorry, Scout! I didn't want to ask this. "

And she countradict Dill:

"No, don't be sorry about Jem. It's not your fault. It's been a while since it's happened. He was sick and passed out because of it. "

Then both of them stayed quiet and Jean Louise decided to change the subject:

"And how was Italy? I know that you have been here..."

"It's fine. I'm going to return in two days " He said "And the news? Where you have been? "

And she told to him that she was living in New York and she'll return in two days too and asked to him:

"So, if both of us are going to stay. Would you like to hang out someday? "

And in the same instant:

"Yes, I want. Which day? "

"What about tonight? " Jean Louise asked to him.

"Of course! " He said to her.

And then they shanked their hands and dated in the ice cream shop in the city in the middle of the night.

Afterwards they started to talk and Jean Louise touched in his hand and he looked at her and she kissed him. Then she said:

"I'm sorry. "

And he looked at her and said:

"No problem. "

Then he kissed her back and she hugged him:

"You don't know how I missed you, Dill. "

And he aggreed:

"So do I, Scout. "

Then they spent the night together and after this, they decided to not came back to their cities, because Scout proposed him to marriage.

At the same year, they marry each other and in the middle of the wedding Atticus started to do his speech when he suffered an heart attack and was taken to his home where he asked to Jean Louise came out:

"Hi, Jean..." He said.

And she said:

"Hey, father..."

Then he said in a week voice:

"I'm sorry for everything that I said about the black people, dearest daughter. You don't know how sorry I am. "

And Jean Louise started to cry and said:

"I know, I saw you visiting Calpurnia last week and talked to her and Zeebo in the weeding. "

So, he said:

"I want you to promise a thing, my daughter. "

And she looked at his father almost dying and questioned:

"Yes, father? " And look in his eyes.

"I want you to stay here in Maycomb with Dill, there's your home not New York. I want that you stay in my home, because that's not my home and ours home. I wanted to looked at this house and remembered this promise. I want that you started your life with Dill from the scratch. You diserved everything to be happy. I'm meeting Jem and your mother, but never forgive us. We are in your heart, forever... " and that was the last words of Atticus.

Then Jean Louise started to crying and said:

"Yes, father. I promise to you. I'll never come back to New York again. "

And then Jean Louise started her life again, after passing two months aunt Alexandra died by an AVC, but Jean Louise stayed strong for more than sixteen years untill Dill's death by an heart attack in 2013.


	4. Last Chapter - The Memoir of Jean Louise

"Look, she's awakening! " said Theodore in front of the doctor.

And Jean Louise looked at the people in looking at her and questioned:

"Where am I? "

And the doctor explained:

"You're in the sofa of your living room, Jean Louise. You fainted two hours ago. "

Then Jean Louise said:

"Yes, doctor. I know. I'm old, not stupid. "

And Atticus Finch Jr. said:

"Oh, mother come on... "

And Jean Louise said:

"I know that you tried to put me in a nurse home. You, Jeremy Jr. and Louise's husband. Just because I'm old and I know that you think I can't take about myself like I was a stupid. "

"But mother, asked to the doctor about it. We all care about you and wanted that you live longer. Ask to the doctor if you want what he recommend to an old lady do... " Contradicter Atticus Finch Jr.

"Actually, I think that your mother is right. " said the doctor that made his point of view.

After the doctor said his point of view, the crowd that were around of Jean Louise started to whispering about this and at same instant Theodore said with a disappointed face to Atticus Finch Jr.

"I said to you, Atticus, she's not sick! She's just lonely, but she doesn't need special attention or somenthing like that in a nurse home, it's not because of she's old that she's dying or she's seek, she's really fine on my point of view. Putting her in a nurse home would be a mistake that us would be very guilty, even you Atticus! " said Theodore explaining his point of view.

At the same instant Atticus Finch Jr. defends himself:

"How can you be so sure, Theodore that she's not suffering any disease, like deppression or something like that. She even invited these people to our party, that it isn't even of your family. I know that they are of a great importance to her, because it's the relatives of her ex-maid that passed out months before Atticus's death for breast cancer. However, I feel that she's suffering and something said that she needs our help and we have to do something, anything, to support her. I feel that a nurse home should have been a great place not just to her being ok again, but healthy too. "

After that Louise, that is the shyest of the family, taked her shot and argued with her Atticus Finch Jr:

"Atticus, I know how you try to do the best of mom, but she doesn't need our help now. Everyone feels lonely sometimes, but it's not because of it that we have to take them away and putting in a place with a lot of strange people, this will makes them feel more lonely and now and that's might initiate a depression in her. It's necessary that we stay alone, sometimes, and I tried to say to you, Benett. I love you more than everything else in the world, but sometimes I'd like to stay without nobody. It's necessary, for we not just to being depended of the other, but try to being alone will make our make point independed of anyone and mother is a strong and independed person. I think that everyone knows her history and that she refuse a propose of marriage in an age that women doesn't have any voice in society. That's her, Atticus, a strong and indenpendent woman, that have herself in any situation, she's not a idenpendent person but a person for every one and I can't see her suffering, because a decision we make that will bring us hard consequences. "

After this, Atticus Finch Jr started to think about it and said:

"I understand you, Louise, but why she brought this people here in her birthday party? She might be feeling so lonely and without nobody to invite, I can see her suffering with that and I can't stand with it! "

Then, Jean Louise said:

"I know how much you concern about me, dear son. And I wish I could invite another people to my party, but that's my family. Everybody here is my family. I grew up here in my entire life, see it? It's everything so valuable to me as you as any of my children. They're my daughters and sons, and after I married with Dill my happiness stays completed, came you like a God's present to me. You are all me, believing or not. "

After Jean Louise said that, everyone started to cry inclunding Atticus Finch Jr that confesses himself:

"I wish I could spent more time with you, mother, it's not you that feels needy. It's me. And I know how independent you're! But I need you! We need you, you're my mom and all I want is that you have a happiness life, like when you have when father was alive! "

Afterwards, Jean Louise touched in his cheeks and started to look happy:

"But I have, dear. You don't need to worry about me, but with yourself, anytime."

And then Atticus Finch Jr hugged his mother and said:

"I'm sorry, mom. I'm really sorry. I promise that I will never go to put in these nurse homes. "

Then everyone applauded, inclunding the doctor. Everyone excepted Violet that was in the kitchen crying and feeling guilty for what she has said about her grandmother and George appeared and made a question:

"What's wrong, baby doll? "

"Stop calling me that way, dad. I'm a monster I have said horrible things upstairs with Randill about these house and grandma. I'm just a awful person. " answered her

After this he consoles her and said:

"No, you're not a monster. You're sorry about what you said, that's one of the most important things in the world. Dear, everybody makes misteakes, even me that are older than you. But if we are sorry about that, it's what really matters. You should talks with your grandmother, I'll call her to speak with you. "

And Violet talked:

"Dad, no! She won't understand that! Please..."

And George said:

"I think she'll understand what you're passing, better inclunding than me. "

Then Jean Louise appeared in the kitchen and questioned:

"What's wrong with you, dear? Are you not enjoying the party? "

And Violet denied:

"No, it's not that, grandmother. I'm really enjoying the party, but I think you will know what I'm talking about it. At the begining of the party I talked a lot of mean things about here with my boyfriend that made you to fainted in the floor and I don't wanna to cause your death. I don't wanna to lose you, grandmother. I'm sorry... I'm sorry! " confessed Violet.

Then Violet hugged Jean Louise and she said:

"No problem, Violet. I understand your feelings, besides I knew you since you were baby? How do you wanna think that I might understand you and your problems? You know, when I was your age I always think to escape of my family and these old people, because I always feels them so old and fucking cachets, besides I stay with Henry, my boyfriend of the time. Inclunding I was in the prom of my brother and that boyfriend that I had, and my dress tooked off the part of the swine. So you can imagine, me trying to stay with these boy and at the time of the party I ended up paying this fucking monkey. "

At the time, Violet started to laugh and questioned:

"So, are you not angry with me? Or anything like that? "

"Darling, of course not! I just has passed to this phase! It's really natural to a girl with your age wants to stay with her boyfriend, friends and without nobody, sometimes than this old people! This old and cachetic people! I just passed out every single moment of my life trying to do the things different and indenpedent of my dad or not. It's just phases, then you grow up and you want to came back to time and changed it or revive this every single and rare moments of your younth." Answered Jean Louise in the deep of her heart.

Then Violet hugged her and thanked:

"Thanks, grandma! "

And Jean Louise made a fond on the head of her grand-daughter and said:

"You welcome, sweetheart. So let's go to the garden, besides of stay in these old kitchen? "

After Jean Louise made this joke, Violet laughed a little with it and answered:

"Yes. "

"So, let's go! " said Jean Louise

At the same instant was the time of the sing "Happy Birthday" and the rest of the party was really great and everyone enjoyed it.

After passing fourteen years later, died Jean Louise with her 104 years old healthful and natural with a lot of memories about her life in Maycomb and the Maycomb Girl that one day she was.


End file.
